James Cutter/Quotes
Halo Wars Alpha Base *"Captain's report, February 4th, 2531. Five years, five long years. That's how long it took us to get Harvest back..." *"At first it was going well..." *"Then setback after setback..." *"Loss after loss..." *"Made what was going to be a quick and decisive win..." *"Into five years of Hell..." *"Of course, that's all Harvest really is today..." *"It's Hell down there, but now it's ours again." *"Serina, status?" *"Prep for pod launches, bring weapon systems online." *"Harvest may be ours again, but I don't think the Covenant appreciate that yet." *"Sergeant Forge, report." *"Damn it, that complicates our mission. Anders, what have you got?" *"That's what were here to find out. We are to bring Alpha Base up to operational status and take control of that site." *"Sergeant Forge, pull back to Alpha Base, I'm sending you some backup." *''(sighs)'' "It may be the key to this whole war Serina, it's worth the risk." *"We need to turn that around, Sergeant. Serina, what's our status?" *"Air support en-route Sergeant. They'll take out the armor, the rest is yours." *"Alpha Base is ours again. Sergeant Forge, you may want to scout the area." Relic Approach *"What made you choose my observation deck as your lab, Professor?" *"Forge doesn't think it's safe for you to go down there yet. He's quite insistent." *"Any idea what it is we've got down there?" *"I'm approving the mission, but the slightest sign of danger and I'm pulling you out. Is that understood?" *"Serina, we need to re-establish Alpha Base before we can proceed with the mission." *"We need to establish a larger military presence on the ground." *"Our primary mission here is to reach that structure, destroying that base is a secondary objective." *"If the Covenant detonate those explosives our mission here is over! Get to the detonator!" *"Good work, prepare for new orders." Relic Interior * "Sergeant, Alpha Base won't be able to respond in time, we've got Grizzlies inbound from Spirit of Fire, hold on down there." * "Good work. Professor, I want to be briefed on your findings as soon as you're on board." Arcadia City * "So, all it did was point here?" * "Our orders are to investigate Harvest. We still don't know a lot about what's going on down there." * "Very well, Professor. I'll clear it with Admiral Cole. Serina, set course for Arcadia." * "Serina? Situation update, please." * "What kind of surface activity?" * "Serina, launch Pods. Bring the ship to alert." * "The transports are away, Sergeant Forge pull back and re-group, new orders are incoming." Arcadia Outskirts * "We can not lose our foothold on Arcadia, gentlemen. Secure a defensible position, and hold it until we can reinforce you!" * "Other UNSC units have been notified, and are retreating to your position." * "Excellent work!" * "Sergeant Forge, report to the bridge ASAP. We've got a new problem." Dome of Light * "So...it's an energy shield that they can deploy on the planet." * "Agreed, we need to find out what that is, can we use the ships cannons and take it out directly?" * "Professor, Sergeant Forge, let's get that shield down!" Scarab * "You've advanced to where the force field stood, take a look around." * "The Scarab's weapon system is relying on the power nodes in this area, destroy them to reduce the Scarab's combat effectiveness." * "The Scarab is destroyed. Victory is ours today." Anders' Signal * "Damn it! Sergeant, get up here on the double." * "Why aren't you in the med-bay, Sergeant?" * "Serina, get us underway immediately. Follow that signal." * "Where the hell are we, Serina?" * "Anders?" * "Any sign of other Covenant activity?" * "Get Forge down there." * "Roger that. Sergeant Forge, you will need to clear that fire line just ahead of your location and get to your beacon. We'll follow up at that time." * "Sergeant, logistics are preventing reinforcements. Train squads out of that Elephant." * "Sergeant, take a team out there and find out what's happening." * "Covenant? I'm not reading any Brute signatures." * "Sergeant, I'm approving your beacon for a firebase site. Serina, prep pods for launch." * "We need those units intact. Bring all Elephants back to base, Sergeant!" * "All Elephants are home. Hold for new orders." The Flood * "Hold your position, Red Team. Reinforcements will come to you." * "Sergeant Forge, rendezvous with Red Team and find Anders, but be careful: we don't know what these things are capable of." * "Serina, report. What's going on here?" Shield World * "Are you sure this is it, Serina?" * "Serina..." * "All hands, engage! Serina, I've got troops out there still! Get them back on board now!" * "Now, Serina!" * "Red Team?" * "We can't evac those trapped Marines until the air is clear. Let's be about it, people." * "Serina, see if you can buy us more time. Sergeant, break through that line for our Pelicans." * "Can we shut them down?" * "Good work, Serina. Final evac from surface from planet surface inbound, prep airlocks." Cleansing * "Serina, report! What's going on here?" * "Forge, get out there and get those things off my ship! You can requisition troops from the airlocks on the deck, if we lose those airlocks, we'll be defenseless." * "Two Vultures have just finished repairs, they're yours to command." * "Serina, maximum power to the engines. Get us out of here!" Repairs * "Hard starboard!" * "Battle stations! Bring weapons online. Tell Forge he's not done out there yet." * "Forge, use Cyclops to repair the Power Core, while you defend against Covenant attacks." * "The power core is fully repaired, Serina. Best speed away." Beachhead * "The Professor has filled me in, good work Sergeant. Stand by for mission briefing." Reactor * "Is this really going to work, Professor?" * "Enough to destroy all the ships here before the Covenant can get a chance to make anything of them." * "Deliver that package safely, Sergeant." * "I don't want to take anymore chances flying that core in, we're changing this to a ground operation." * "Sergeant, engineers are on their way to rig the core. We're nearly there." Escape * "Ground teams. Find a way to open that portal or we're all dead!" * "Roger that. We can't let them leave with those ships. Good luck, Sergeant." * "Sergeant Forge, all ground forces are evacuating back to the Spirit of Fire." * "Then let's not outstay our welcome. Best speed away." * "Let's see if we can't turn that to our advantage. Serina, plot a course that takes us into the sun. We're going to slingshot around it." * "Serina, can you do it?" * "Professor, there's been no sign of the Covenant for almost two weeks. There's nothing to do." * "But nothing, Professor. You got us all out of there alive. Get some rest." Category:Quotes